My Place to Take'
by bleachxoxo
Summary: In the town of Karakura a small stone was hidden.Its known to have great power and one evil person whats it only for himself!Hisa, his follower, uses her but she doesn't know he wants her dead to.What does she do from this point on?Kill him? OC/
1. Chapter 1

'My Place to Take'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Chapter 1: Introduction

Its not easing living life with a tragic scarring that has been left on you since ages of your younger years. There should be that one person that should heal you of your deep wounds that have burned inside of you for the longest. They should be by your side no matter what and share with that person many things, but its always bad to hold that one secret from that close someone. Those secrets need to be kept quiet , but could be mind blowing and confusing to why people think in such negative ways and to why you would turn your back and ask, 'Why do you care?'

The darkest and coldest night Seireitei has ever experienced would be a dark night like this. The moon still shines brightly, big and full of light showing that there should be no need of any lights on at all. The two men that stood at the tall gates that separate the Rukongai District from Seireitei, looked at the moon in awe. "I have never seen the moon so full and bright before," one of the shinigami guards stated. The other one nodded his head in agreement, " I have always known what this meant." The shinigami that was once looking up at the moon turned to look at his partner in a questioning look. " What do you mean?" He asked curiously. The other shinigami stared at him, " Oh right, you are new here so I'm guessing you never heard of the story about nights like this," the other shinigami shook his head, " No I haven't tell me, please?" The other shinigami looked at him with a small grin then began the story. " Well, its said that when the moon is big and bright like this one, it is meant that the strongest being was born on this day." The small youngest shinigami stared at the tall one, " What do you mean, 'Strongest being' like in a heavenly way?" The other shinigami nodded his head and looked around, " Mmm, yea you can put it like that, but what's weird is this being is a zanpaktou and he is just unbelievable. Everyone wanted to get there little greedy hands on him," the shinigami made his fingers move in a greedy way like he was reaching for something and the small one just stared at him in awe. " Did anyone take a hold of him? Does he belong to anyone?" The shinigami shook his head, " All I know is that he was a zanpaktou and he was cast from up there to down here on a night like this one." The small shinigami looked at the ground, he was so interested in knowing about this being and what he was like, but he was new and weak and to the sound of this zanpaktou he wouldn't be able to handle anything with such power.

There silence was suddenly interrupted with a loud noise from one of the dark alley's. The small shinigami jumped and looked around, hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou. The tall one stared at the direction of the noise in curiosity, " Who's there?" He yelled in a shaking voice, the young shinigami noticed his change in voice and they were both nervous. No one came from the dark alley and they turned back around to continue there small conversation, " Well that was weird," the young shinigami stated. " Yea, probably someone being reckless like usual." The young shinigami nodded his head but looked back up at his partner, " But you sounded scared, were you?" The older shinigami looked down, " Me? Scared? Yea right like-" he stopped in mid-sentence and his eyes became a cold stare and they looked lifeless, " Tochigi-san, are you ok?" The shinigami asked, he look worried for his partner, but he never answered back but with small grunts that sounded like pain. " Tochigi-san?" The young shinigami went to touch him but saw blood on the ground by his partners feet. " To-Tochigi-san…?" The man fell flat on the ground not moving and lifeless, someone had stabbed him but the young shinigami never noticed who did it. The young shinigami's eyes went wide and he began to shake and looking around, unsheathing his zanpaktou. " W-Who's Th-There!" No one answered his question and the young shinigami was frightened. Then he stopped moving around and it felt like his stomach dropped from the strong spiritual pressure that beheld him, it was so strong, it was no other pressure he has ever felt before. It was so close like it was right behind him, he only knew that it was and he slowly looked over his shoulder. When he couldn't turn to look over his shoulder any farther he could see black, it looked to be a cloak. He wanted to see who it fully was and turned his body slowly, shaking in fear as he did so, afraid to see what powerful being stood before him. When he stopped he jumped a little and slowly looked up to see the killer's face, she was looking down at him with light grey eyes that were shining partially in the moonlight. She had no facial expression what so ever, no smile nor grin. She was blank and just stared at the shaking figure before her, "You know, I would of killed you along with your," she looked down at the still figure that was sprawled out on the ground in a pool of blood, the young shinigami glanced down at the figure then immediately looked back up at her, " 'friend', but I don't know there is just something about you that stopped me. I could use you."

She cocked her head, eyeing him in a way that would be useful to her, " State your name," the boy was to shaken to answer but tried his hardest to answer her, for he was afraid of her, " Ya-Yamanashi Daisuke." Daisuke stumbled with his words but the woman understood him, " Daisuke," she said quietly, her voice soft and at ease as she said his name with a small grin appearing on her face, " Well," she said as she walked past him then stopped and looked up, " I overheard you and your buddy there, talking about the strongest being that was born on a glorious night like this one." Daisuke turned around and looked at the strange woman, " I also heard you say if anyone has ever, touched this mysterious being. Ever held him in the palm of there hands or even set eyes upon such a beauty." Daisuke began to shake again, those questions still roamed around in his head but he didn't know what she was trying to get at. " W-What are you trying to say?" The girl smiled and chuckled, " Silly boy, don't you get it?" The woman held up her zanpaktou that looked to be in its regular form, no shikai nor bankai. It had blood running off the tips of it after she ran through his partner with the long blade she had grasped in her hand. " N-No I don't?" She turned around and looked at him with a smile plastered on her face, " Its me.. I saw him with my own eyes, I held him in the palm of my hands, Daisuke?" The boy looked from the sword and at the young woman's face, " Y-yes?" Her smile vanished, " I poses the powerful zanpaktou, his name is Ryuu Seizon, Dragon Being," a small breeze swept through and blew there hair side to side, her brown hair shining. Daisuke couldn't believe what he heard, or to see that this strong being was in a petty shape like that. " I know what your thinking, your probably saying that he is in such bad shape, and looks to be no kind of strong being. Well don't take him for granted." She looked down at her zanpaktou, " What you hear is true, he is more powerful then you think." Daisuke looked down at the ground, what should he do, what should he say. Nothing would come out of his still mouth, no words, not even a mumble. Daisuke looked up to see that she was gone and no where in sight, he looked everywhere and turned in a big circle then stopped when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. " Come with me Daisuke," she whispered into his ear, " You don't need to be here, this place isn't meant for you, come with me." Her soft lips gently touched his soft skin, she moved some of his hair out of the way of his eyes. Daisuke was still, he didn't move a inch, he was so confused, her actions were…weird and stunning. "Daisuke, what do you say?" Daisuke was scared, she knew it to but maybe she was right, 'I should go, I do feel left out of place sometimes,' he thought. She backed up slowly and he turned to face her, "I-I'll come with you." The woman smiled, " Good choice, come," she held out her hand and he walked slowly and took it. A black and white heavy mist formed around them and made them vanish in thin air, "Daisuke, remember my name, Aomori Hisa."


	2. Chapter 2: My soul to take

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. It belongs to the rightful owner Tite Kobu

Note: Sorry my other story was SUPER short but I'll make it longer this time :D

Chapter 2: My soul to take

*The Next Day*

All of the Gotei 13 were up the next day because of an intruder that had come through. One of the other patrolling shinigami's found the one by the gates, lying flat on the ground. He immediately called for someone to take him in to the infirmary because he still had a pulse. The head captain, Yamamoto Genryuusai, was still interested in this intruder who broke in and badly injured the shinigami. There was a captains meeting being held about this huge situation, Head captain Yamamoto spoke to all of the captains that were formed in two lines facing each other, " What do any of you know about this intruder that has befallen us last night?" The 13th court guard captain, Ukitake Jyuushiro, spoke up and mentioned some of the research that his seated officers mentioned to him. " I know that Yamanashi Daisuke, from my squad, was nowhere to be found and most of my officers are suggesting that whoever this intruder was, has taken him." Captain Yamamoto groaned and spoke, " And he was one of the patrollers that stand by our gates, am I correct?" Captain Jyuushiro nodded his head, " Yes head captain, sir." Yamamoto then looked over at Unohana Retsu, captain of the 4th division. "What are the patroller's injury's like?" Captain Yamamoto asked in curiosity. "He is stable for now, but I am amazed by his wound that was caused from the sword that was ran through him." Captain Yamamoto was now very interested in this information, " What was of it?" Captain Unohana spoke, " The gash was very large, it was curved in the weirdest way, I couldn't make out what it was but I still want to look more into it." Yamamoto was concerned and wanted to know more about this gash in the subordinates abdomen. The head captain knew that even though this Daisuke was not as important, the intruder would force him to give vile information about the Gotei 13 that could lead to trouble. " If you say this intruder has taken Daisuke Yamanashi , then we all know that the intruder will get information from him. You all must be on a look out, the intruder could be after anyone or anything. You are all dismissed." All of the captains left the area to let there squads know about this intruder and to be careful.

*Three weeks later*

Back in Karakura Town, Ichigo and his friends have known of the incident in the soul society, they were more interested then everyone at the soul society. More curious to find out who did this. Ichigo looks up at the sky, it was filled with big fluffy clouds and partial blue sky's. There was a slight breeze, a perfect day to take a walk around. Ichigo looked ahead of him to see a tall man running at them with red hair. Ichigo immediately took action into knowing who this person was, "Renji?" Ichigo called out and Rukia looked to see him. He stopped in front of them, " Hey." Rukia was confused, " Renji what are you doing here?" Renji shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know, I just wanted to come." Ichigo was beginning to say something until a piece of paper hit him in the face, Rukia and Renji chuckled from Ichigo's facial expression. " Shut up, Not Funny." Ichigo said with a scowl and picked the paper off of his face, " What the hell is this anyway?" He said as he looked down at the paper in his hands. He looked confused and turned the paper upside down cocking his head. " What is this?" Rukia asked as her and Renji looked over at the paper also, " I really don't know." Suddenly a kid comes running at them and stops. " Umm…ex-excuse me but umm that's m-mine." All three of them looked over at the kid. Ichigo looked back at the paper and handed it to him. " Th-Thank you," he said with a bow and turned until Rukia stopped him, " Hey wait, have I seen you before?" The boy looked at the ground, " Umm, I don't know, I don't know who you are." Rukia was confused he looked so familiar, like someone she knew back at the soul society. The boy tried to leave again but Rukia called him out again, " What's your name?" The boy knew who she was, one of the seated officers of the 13th squad, but he had to play it dumb and lie about his name, " You…You want my name?" Rukia nodded her head.

Before Daisuke could answer them a girl came running up. "Michio?" The girl called to him, and he immediately turned around, " yes?" He called back, " What took you so long? And who are they?" Daisuke, or should I say Michio, looked over at the three tall people before him, " oh there just someone I ran into, t-that had my paper that flew away." The girl nodded her head, " I see, well thank you for catching it." She looked at the three of them and they stared back at her Rukia answering her thank you, " Its no problem, my friend Ichigo here was the polite one to catch it." The girl smiled and looked over at Ichigo, Michio was looking down at the ground standing rather close to Hisa. He was glancing at Renji who seemed to be staring him down in a weird manor. Renji was trying to think of who this boy, Michio, was. ' I know him, I have seen him before,' Renji thought as he looked from him to, I guess, his sister. She was wearing white shorts and a blue shirt. Her hair was over her shoulder, tied in a braid stopping at her stomach. Her bangs were fully over her left eye like she was hiding something. Maybe a scar that should never be seen, her eyes were grey and were shining from the partial sunlight they had. " Well, it was nice knowing you all but I have to get going, come on-" Rukia stopped her, " Wait, we never got your name." Hisa smiled, " Its Aomori Hisa," Rukia smiled, " Well I'm Rukia, you already met Ichigo here, and this is Renji," she pointed at the tall redhead. Hisa stared at him, she smiled, "Well it was nice meeting you all but we really have to go, come on Michio." Hisa walked off and Michio followed glancing over his shoulders at the three that stared at them as they walked away. Michio quickly turned to look ahead of him when the tall red head stared at him, there was something about him that Michio didn't like.

*Back at the soul society*

The patroller that was injured 3weeks ago was finally awoken and was taking to be asked questions. He seemed to remember most but not all. " Did you see who stabbed you, Tochigi-san?" Tochigi shook his head, " No I don't all I remember was talking to Yamanashi-san and then…everything went black and I felt this pain in my abdomen." The shinigami that was asking questions nodded his head wrote down some information that he gave him. " Also, while I was laying down, I couldn't move. I mean I know I wasn't able to but, I heard Yamanashi-san's voice and a female voice." The shinigami looked up from his clipboard and at him, " So your probably saying that the intruder was a female?" Tochigi nodded his head, the shinigami sighed and wrote down what he said. " Ok, that is all." Tochigi stood to leave and was guided back to his barracks. " You need more rest Tochigi-san." One of the nurses said to him as he laid down on his futon and closed his eyes. ' Daisuke. Were are you?' He thought to himself then fell into a deep slumber.

*At Hisa and Daisuke's apartment*

Hisa sighed staring out the window of there apartment. "Um, Hisa-san, is there something bothering you?" Daisuke asked stepping into the same room as her, " well I am very troubled. I don't know what to do, nothing is helping me with Tsuyoshi-san's plan." Daisuke looked confused, " I'm sorry to ask, but what is it that he needs?" Hisa looked from the window and over at Daisuke, " something that can give him power to rule and be the rightful king of all dimensions, he also kept me a promise to give me my power the one he took so long ago." Daisuke was scared, this Tsuyoshi-san was going to rule and destroy everything, " what do you need to get to help with your problem Hisa-san?" She smiled, "go-ruden sindou ishi, golden shock stone, it holds so much power not even the strongest being can hold it. But there is something about my leader that can help him poses such raw power." Daisuke heard so many stories and other sayings about the stone, " B-But, that would kill everyone in its path Hisa-san," Daisuke said suddenly, sounding a bit out of place, " that I know, no one can stop him." Daisuke was scared he knew that stone would lead to such damage. " That is why we are here, in this small town because in this town. It rests, and we are to finding and to my likings you know what it is. Your going to help me." Daisuke stared at the ground, what has he gotten himself into? " Daisuke, from this day forth you belong to me. Your soul is mine to take." Hisa put her hand on his chest and a strong power engulfed him.

Daisuke stumbled when she removed her hand, his eyes widen in shock. She smiled, " Come, we have a stone to find."

Hope you enjoyed! J


	3. Chapter 3: 3 Days?

Chapter 3: I need More information

* Next day*

Hisa and Daisuke prepared there self's to look for the 'Go-Runden Sindou Ishsi.' " It's going to be a long day but I don't know how much time I have until Tsuyoshi-san gets impatient with waiting." Daisuke swallowed hard, " r-right, but Hisa-san, t-there's a problem." Hisa looked at him, "What?" Daisuke stared into her grey eyes, he always feared them for some reason, " I may know much about this stone but, um, I don't really know were its located in this town." Hisa sighed, " you can't be serious? That is why we are going to look around. Using our instinct, it is buried somewhere in this town." Daisuke stared more into her eyes, it was always hard for him to look away but deep down he could tell that she wasn't herself, like everyday since he has been with her, she was changing slowly, like she was gaining this power that was nothing but evil. Daisuke finally broke away from her eyes, " come we have a long day ahead of us and I don't want to waste anymore time."

*Later that day*

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, many people from the soul society and from Ichigo's school, went to the park once again on this hot day. Of course Rangiku, and some other woman, thought it would be a perfect thing to do. Most of the men there were pretty upset having to be dragged out, but the ladies knew they would get over it. Daisuke and Hisa arrived much later, seeing the party go on. She smiled and continued walking close to them,

Hisa and Daisuke visited many sites in search of this stone. " I swear this is getting hard," Daisuke sighed, " can we rest at the park we were at, I need a break Hisa-san." Hisa rolled her eyes, " your right, lets go." Hisa and Daisuke moved for the park walking slowly and silently. They came to the park to see people goofing off and laughing. Hisa squinted her eyes, " well is this a party?" Daisuke wanted to relax so bad and not be bothered with loudness, "Hisa-san, lets find somewhere else to go," Hisa looked down at him with a stare that shuts him up, " they won't be kicking us out, come." Hisa continued walking into the park Daisuke following behind.

Rukia was standing by Ichigo when she spotted Hisa and her brother? Rukia looked to Ichigo, " hey, isn't that the girl we ran into yesterday?" Ichigo looked over at the direction Rukia was looking in, " Yea that sure is." Ichigo went back to what he was doing and Rukia got the idea that she should invite them over, " I'll be right back," Rukia said and ran off, Ichigo looked up immediately and called for her, "Wait- Ugh!"

Rukia stopped in front of her, " hey," she said a little out of breath. Hisa smiled, " Well hi again, what brings you out here?" Rukia smiled and finally caught her breath, " Well, me and some friends wanted to have a little gathering together, you know a time outside." Hisa smiled, " Sounds like you guys are having a good time," Rukia smiled, " Yea you should, you know, come hang out with us." Hisa looked down at Daisuke, " Sounds great, I mean I would love to get to know some of your, friends." Rukia gave her smile and motioned her to follow. Hisa whispered to Daisuke, " I have a feeling we could use them in a way for finding what we need, play along and toughen up, I need this." Rukia noticed that they weren't following and turned around, " Hey, you coming?" She called out, " Um, yea coming." Hisa gave Daisuke a look saying that she wasn't playing and continued.

*Later at night*

Hisa got to know many of there friends and was hit on by some weird kid named Keigo. She only laughed it off finding it funny, but she noticed some glances that were being exchanged from a redhead. She looked at him once more and then looked to Daisuke who was sitting by her, not saying a word. She leaned over to him and whispered, "Stop being so damn shy, your not helping me out right now." Daisuke only stared at the ground, " N-No." Rukia looked over at Hisa and saw her talking to the young boy. Hisa closed her eyes then continued, " If you don't help me, Tsuyoshi-san will have my neck and that means death Daisuke and I know you don't want that to happen." Rukia could hear only the name that was said and was curious, wanting to know who he was. Daisuke swallowed hard and looked at her, " Now go over there and try to talk to the boy with the red hair, he seems useful." Hisa leaned back onto the table behind her and watched Daisuke stand and walk over to the table Renji was at.

*Renji's head*

'Maybe, if I can get close enough to her brother, then I could become friends with his sister and make a move.' Renji thought but then he shook his head, 'No, that's using, well I could still talk to him.'

*Regular POV*

Renji noticed her brother moving towards him and he thought this would be the perfect chance. Renji stood and stretched trying to act natural and not ruining his chance, Daisuke got close enough, Renji kind of bumped him. Renji turned and looked, trying to play it dumb, " Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Daisuke held his arm, " Oh, um, its ok." Renji nodded his head, " What was your name again?" Daisuke looked up at him, he thought, trying not to make a fool of himself, " I-Its Michio." Daisuke stuttered trying to say his fake name that Hisa immediately thought up yesterday. " Oh, what was your sister's name again?" Daisuke looked over at Hisa, when Renji looked at her also. He was also confused to why he thought that was his sister, but Daisuke was not up for making her mad so he had to play along. " Its Hisa," Renji nodded his head then looked around, but there was one specific question Daisuke wanted to ask him. " Um, I was w-wondering why you l-looked at me in a weird way when we met yesterday?" Renji looked down at him in confusion, then remembered suddenly what he was talking about. " Oh, um, well. You seemed really familiar and I just thought I already met you." Daisuke nodded his head then looked back at Hisa, she only looked at him, letting him know to go on. " Um, what was your name again?" Renji looked at him, " Renji." Daisuke felt awkward, he didn't know what to say to the co-captain of the 6th division. Even back at the soul society he was always nervous when he came around, " How old is your sister Hisa?" Daisuke didn't really know her real age so he thought up a number that she looked liked, " Um, she is.." Daisuke glanced back at her and she raised her eyebrows, "17!" He said quickly with a smile, Renji was surprised a year younger, ok with him. He smiled then put an arm around Daisuke and begin talking to him. Hisa turned fully around to watch them walk away, she was beginning to stand up when Rukia stopped her. "Hisa?" Hisa quickly turned to look at her, " Rukia, hey what's up?" Rukia smiled, " Oh nothing, I was just wanting to ask you something."

Rukia thought about it but then she thought it would be to nosey of her to ask such a question, "Well, never mind," she said quickly and Hisa sat back down to face Rukia, " No, ask me, sit," Hisa patted the empty seat next to her and Rukia gave in, " Well ok." Rukia sat down and turned to her, " Ok, um, how should I say this." Rukia sighed, she didn't really want to make herself seem stupid in front of her, or give herself a bad name towards Hisa but she continued anyways, " Um, whenever you were talking with, your brother?" Hisa thought then nodded her head, " Well I saw that you two were talking and I heard you mention a name, it was Tsuyoshi-san. What is he to you?" Rukia shook her head, she knew it was of her to ask such a question. It could be very private to Hisa, " Ugh, I should of never asked," Hisa gave her a small smile, " N-No, its fine, I'll tell you." Hisa didn't know what to think or what to say. She didn't know what kind of lie she should come up with to hide Tsuyoshi-san's identity. " Well, he is um, my father." She thought quickly, feeling relieved. " Oh, is he dead or something?" Hisa looked around, " Um, yea he died a few years back. That's why my…Brother has been so, quiet." Hisa looked at Rukia and smiled, " Well, I'm really sorry for your loss, Hisa-san." Hisa only looked at Rukia with a plain face, the corner of her mouth twitching in a way of her trying to smile. " Um, its ok really. We are fine and um, yea." Rukia didn't know why Hisa looked like that, but then she begin to feel this strong pressure, it was very strong. Rukia thought it was a captain's but it couldn't be, what would a captain be doing here? Then she looked at everyone else and they all looked like they felt it to. Rukia looked back at Hisa who looked nervous, she was looking down at her hands and her eyes were moving around.

"Hisa are you ok?" Hisa shot her eyes up quickly at Rukia, " Um, yea , I'm fine. But um, I need to um, go." Hisa got up quickly, but began to feel lightheaded. She stumbled a little then continued walking, " Hisa?" Hisa ignored Rukia calling her and went to quickly find Daisuke, " Daisuke?" Hisa called, " Were are you!" Hisa looked everywhere, she felt this and knew exactly who it was. She had to leave or else it blow he cover, the shinigami would know and try to have her killed. Hisa knew they wouldn't stand a chance against her, she posses the strongest zanpaktou ever known, and she wasn't willing to kill anyone. She ran around, still in search for Daisuke until a deep dark voice called her out, "Hisa.." the man called and she stopped dead in her tracks. She swallowed deeply, fear taking over her, as she turned slowly around to face her leader, " Tsuyoshi-san," she said as she bowed before him. She looked up rather slowly starting at his feet and working her way up to his face, " I-I didn't know you would be coming s-sir." She said looking from his face and back to the ground.

His tall features were scary to Hisa, she always feared her leader. She also wasn't expecting him to come so soon. He had black shoulder length shaggy hair and red eyes that glowed from the darkness of the night. He wore and long cape and had on a uniform that resembled what they are. It was black and silver, his sword hung on his hip.

"Please, forgive me for my delay, for I have only started." Tsuyoshi just stared at her, " And yet you need help from a mere shinigami," Hisa was startled and remembered the night she abducted Daisuke from his home. " Sir, I thought that he would be a good u-use for me. He could help me find what you need, Tsuyoshi-san." He nodded his head and walked behind Hisa. The hair that covered her whole left side was gently moved by Tsuyoshi's hand. " Don't forget that I'm still watching you and this lovely print I left on your beautiful face." He bent down and kissed Hisa's bare neck gently then spoke again, " You have exactly 3 days to retrieve what I need from the soul society and bring it to me, do you understand?" Hisa nodded her head, "Also, if I don't have what I need I would kill your beloved Daisuke, as I can see you have a strong bond with him. I will not only kill him but yourself. Do you not understand?" Hisa's eyes went big and she shook her head slowly, "Good girl," Tsuyoshi backed away from her and vanished. Hisa's legs gave out from under her and she collapsed. Every time she was near him she was always weak and nervous for he always touched her. Hisa's eyes were darting everywhere, she knew that the people she met today would come looking for her anytime soon and her predicaments became true.

"Hisa-san!" She heard Daisuke's cry, but she never answered. " Hisa-san…H-Hisa-san." He had finally found her with Renji right behind him, she looked over her shoulder's at him and Renji then turned to look back at the forest ground. "3 days…" she mumbled, " What was that Hisa-san?" Daisuke asked in curiosity. " 3-3 d-days." Hisa closed her eyes and fell in unconsciousness, " Hisa-san!" She could hear him for only a moment and everything went black, none was seen nor heard.

I hoped you liked it, I wasn't really thinking of what this should really be about but I thought of something anyways. Review and Help ME with more ideas for the next chapter!


End file.
